Mornings
by toolfan90
Summary: Beast Boy finally gathers enough courage to ask Raven on a date. Summary Sucks, a lot better than the summary.1st fic so don't be too brutal, but any and all comments are welcome


Mornings

_What Happens in the mornings may have more of an effect on your day than you know. The Teen Titans sure figure this out…._

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however much I wish I did. I also do not own any artists or lyrics used in this fan-fiction

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

Sunlight flooded my eyes as the morning sun rose over Jump City and all of its inhabitants, _"Damn it, can't anyone get rest around here?"_ was my immediate thought as I was jerked from my dreamscape into reality. It had been a really good dream too, not that kind of dream, but a good one nonetheless. Ever since the Malachoir incident, I've been thinking more and more about her. This, however, was the first time I've dreamt about Raven.

All of sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my big toe. Looking down with one sleep-swollen eye, I noticed the source of the discomfort. _"I've gotta clean my room sometime"_ I thought as I stepped around the clutter of boots, pizza boxes and various other items on my floor to make it to my bathroom. As I turned on the shower, I felt immediately relaxed. Stepping in, I let the hot water cascade down my shoulders.

Today would be a good day, call it an animal's intuition.

Raven's P.O.V.

Sitting down in the Titans common room, I slowly took a sip of my herbal tea as I noticed the sound of running water coming from Beast Boy's room. _"Funny, he usually is never up this early."_ I thought but quickly dismissed the thought to take comfort in the hot beverage. It had been nearly a month since Malachoir, but my heart still felt like it had been hit with an airplane, or a small moon. I had to meditate almost constantly to keep my emotions in check.

The idea of not being in total control scares me right now. I watched the sunrise from the windows in the common room. How I wished from the warmth to envelop me and make my grief go away. With a sigh I heard the water coming from Beast Boys room turn off. Great, the last thing I need is for him to come out here. My emotions are running haywire enough as it is without him as a distraction. Lately, I've been becoming more and more attracted to him, but I just cant come to terms with how I feel about him, not so soon after Malachoir.

Another wave of depression hit me right as he walked through the door, all cheerful and happy. _"Oh crap, now is not the time Raven!"_ I thought as I put on my trademark deadpan look right as he acknowledged me…

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I yawned pretty loudly as I entered the living room, announcing my entrance to anyone happening to be in the room. I noticed Raven flinch a little as I entered the room, now absorbed in a book and her tea. Must have startled her a little when I came into the room.

Not wanting to disturb her (Previous times when I've tried to perk Raven up in the mornings have resulted in unwanted swim sessions in the ocean) I simply made my way to the kitchen, letting a simple "Good morning Rae." escape my lips, loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to wake the rest of the team, as I peeked my head into the fridge to fish out some tofu for breakfast…

Raven's P.O.V.

I quickly picked up a book, pretending to read when Beast Boy shuffled into the room. I really haven't read much lately, just not stricken me as something to do. Feeling slightly surprised when Beast Boy didn't inquire as to what I was reading or trying to tell a joke to me. I drew away from the pages to look at him. He was bent over looking into the fridge, probably for tofu of some sort.

I felt a slight blush travel up my cheeks as my gaze drifted to his cheeks. Crime fighting has certainly been kind to his backside.

_"Raven what are you doing!?"_ I told myself as I shook my head clear of the thoughts, hoping my mind was like an etch-a-sketch board. It wasn't.

Hearing words float into my ears, I snapped out of my trance to find Beast Boy saying something, while looking back from the fridge to see if I was listening. "Good morning Rae." Beast Boy said, while grinning at me, then turned back around to wrestle the tofu out of the fridge….

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I grinned as I turned around to look to see if Raven had torn herself away from the book to listen. I found her boring a hole into my backside with her eyes. At least I thought she was, she looked back into her book before I could trace her line of sight. I felt my cheeks get hot as I realized why she was looking away. As I turned back around to hide my own blushing, I heard a "Good Morning Beast Boy." come from Raven's monotone voice…

Raven's P.O.V.

_"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid"_ Is what I found myself repeating over and over as I jerked back to the book to hide my flaming red cheeks. As if right on cue, the light bulb that had been left on for my nighttime reading burst, shattering into a thousand pieces on the floor. A result of my embarrassment no doubt. You would be too if someone caught you staring at their butt at 9 in the morning.

Slowly regaining my composure, I was able to mutter "Good Morning Beast Boy." before getting up to leave the room, not yet in my leotard.

I never usually left my room in my P.J.'s. This morning had been an exception. As I was about to open the door to leave the room, Cyborg opened the door, entering the common room wearing his usual morning attire, which consisted of a racecar nightcap and P.J.'s. I stifled a chuckle as I left the room to go meditate and change…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg's P.O.V.

I sleepily dragged myself into the living room, noticing Raven leaving the room. Wait, was she blushing? I rubbed my eyes once to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but I wasn't. Raven of all people, was blushing! _"This I got to find out about."_ came across my mind as I walked to the kitchen, ready to investigate. BB was wrestling some tofu out of the grasp of some furry blue mold. Starfire really needs to try cooking Earth food for once. When BB finally emerged the victor, he craned his neck to look at me. "Wassup, Cy" came from his mouth as he walked over to the stove to cook his breakfast.

As I fished my breakfast out of the fridge, which consisted of ham, eggs, bacon, and steak I replied with a smirk

"So BB, what was Raven so flustered about when she left the room?"

"She was? I didn't notice. May have something to so with the broken light over there."

"I don't think Raven would be blushing her face off over a light breaking. I think she's got a crush on you BB."

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

The fact that my tofu was about to set fire to the Tower didn't even faze me. I just stood there, stunned at Cyborg even saying such a thing.

There was no way Raven had a crush on me. I mean, she threw me off the tower yesterday for pulling a prank on her. If anyone hated me on the team, it was her. Raven liking me was about as likely as Robin asking Starfire out on a date.

When I finally came back to the real world, I yelled and put out the fire now raging over my pan. So much for breakfast. After I put out the fire, I started laughing at Cy's response.

"Dude, haha, Raven liking me? That's just outright insane." was what I said, getting the cereal and soy milk out of the fridge, pouring myself breakfast.

"Theirs a better chance of Rob and Star dating, as oblivious as they both are." I said matter-of-factly as I took a bite from my cereal.

Cyborg's P.O.V.

I heard BB's reply and went back to grilling my steak. Maybe he was right. But I still think he should go for it. I mean, everyone on the team but Raven knows how he feels about her. It's downright obvious at times.

I smirked a little when I heard his comment about Rob and Star. He was right there. Those two would never hook-up, there either just too oblivious or shy.

Flipping the steak, I heard a crashing noise coming from the hall. My arm transforming into my sonic cannon, I was ready for intruders. My eye started twitching when I saw what burst through the living room door…

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

"_Holy cow!'' _ I found myself thinking as Robin and Starfire burst through the door, making out furiously. In fact I think the name Starbin or Robfire was a more accurate description of the two, as there seemed to be no space in-between them. I looked at Cyborg, who seemed to have short-circuited from the shock. "Dude." was the only thing I was able to say as I heard the various moans and grunts coming from the pair. Getting up from the table, shaking my head at the two, who didn't notice. I left the room to finish my breakfast in peace. I would have to have a talk with the Boy Wonder sometime…

Cyborg's P.O.V.

As I finally came out of the shock I was in, BB had already left the room. By now, my steak had burned. At least I still had eggs and ham. The two had finally stopped, needing to resurface for air. As they were panting, I cut in "What was that all about?" raising my human eyebrow. Robin merely shrugged, smiling. Starfire spoke up. "Friend Cyborg, it is a most glorious day! Robin and I have finally decided to do the "dating". We are going to the dinner and to watch the scary movies tonight!" Starfire exclaimed. I just grinned at the two lovebirds. Then what BB said floated across his brain. I started across the room, letting a "Whatever mess you two make, you two are gunna clean it up." escape my mouth as I left to find BB…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

As I strode my way back towards my room, I kept on trying not to think about Robin and Starfire. It just made me even lonelier. As I passed Raven's door, I stopped to think._ "Maybe I should ask her. Heck, if Robin had enough balls to ask Starfire out, maybe it's worth a shot…" _I sighed a little as I knocked on her door…

Raven's P.O.V.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos……Azar…" I opened my eyes when I heard a knock on my door. Sighing, I got off of my bed and walked to the door. Opening it, I saw who it was that knocked. A very nervous Beast Boy was looking straight down and shuffling his feet. I decided to break the silence.

"What do you want" I asked in my monotone voice

"W-W-Well uh, uh I just wanted to ask uh…how are you?" Beast Boy replied, scratching the back of his head

I smiled a little on the inside. He's cute when he's nervous._ "Wait did I just say he's cute. Snap out of it Raven."_ I thought angrily but quickly dismissed it by blowing a strand of hair out of my face. He started shuffling even more. I finally replied "I'm fine Beast Boy. Is there…..something you want?"

He just kept on fidgeting, finally deciding to look up at me. God, those green eyes of his. They can pierce your soul. "Uh, do you think that we could go for coffee or something sometime?" He asked, being unusually timid.

My breath caught in my throat. Did he just ask me out on a date? He couldn't have, I must have been hearing things. "Come again?" I asked

"Do you think we could go for coffee sometime?" Beast boy replied, blushing furiously

He did ask me out on a date. No, I couldn't. There is no way I could say yes. I don't like him like that. Other various excuses ran through my head, all the time Beast Boy was looking for an answer.

"Uh…sure, that would be nice."

Did I just say that? No way had I just said that. But I did. I saw his mood lighten considerably. He was back to his old self in a flash.

"Great! Uh, how about tonight at 8?"

"Sure, why not? I know a place we can go to."

Why was I saying this? Its not like I liked him like that, did I? I needed to meditate more.

"Uh okay. See ya later…" Beast Boy replied as he walked down the hall rather briskly.

"Yea…" I replied, shutting the door.

What in the name of God did I just agree to? I looked at my clock. 12 already?!! I had 8 hours until me and Beast Boy went for coffee. Enough time for some serious meditation. I sat down on my head and began to chant my mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos……"

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I felt like I was walking on air as I went down the hall to my room. She did say yes, didn't she?? But why? I honestly thought she was going to hurl me into the ocean again when I first asked her. But she had said yes!!! I did a heel click as turned down the hallway to my room. Reaching my door, humming a catchy tune, I opened it to go inside. Today was going to be an even better day now…

Cyborg's P.O.V.

By the time I stopped laughing, I thought my lungs were going to explode. BB asked out Raven and she said yes!! And I had it all on camera. When I got back to the living room, I was going to show Robin and Star. I mean, the look on BB's face was just priceless! Laughing rather insanely (due to the short-circuit from before) I made my way down the hall to the common room…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's P.O.V.

As I meditated, I entered my mind's realm, Nevermore as I like to call it, to find some answers. When I found an appropriate place to hold a meeting, I called all of my emotions to me. Immediately following my command, Timid, Anger, Brave, Love, Lazy, Wisdom, and Knowledge appeared. Good, now with all of my basic emotions here, maybe I can get some answers.

"Does anyone know why I'm here?" I asked

My emotions just stood there, Knowledge and Wisdom started to speak, but I interrupted.

"So no one here knows why I just agreed to go out on a DATE with Beast Boy?!" I asked again, growing rather angry

Timid hid behind Brave as Knowledge spoke first. "Well, if you ask me, I'd say it's because you like him Raven."

"I DO NOT like Beast Boy that way! He's just soo…"

"Dreamy, especially those eyes…" Love spoke up.

"Did I ask you?" I replied, irritated at the response.

"Uh, Raven?" Wisdom spoke up

"Yes, what Wisdom?''

"If you didn't like Beast Boy, why would Love be here?"

"Uh, I don't know…"

"I-I-I t-think he's cute." Timid spoke from behind Brave's cape.

I looked at Timid, quite surprised that she even said anything.

"What am I supposed to do, I mean I'm going on a date with him in a couple of hours, and I'm not even sure if I like him or not." I said, a little exasperated.

Wisdom was the first to respond. She adjusted her glasses before speaking.

"Well what I would do is see how the date goes, and if there is any chemistry or that "spark" is there. If it is, then I'd go for it. If not, then it's just one date. I wouldn't think he's have his hopes up that high."

I calmed a little at Wisdom's response. She always made a lot of sense. I took a breath before speaking.

"That makes sense, I guess. Now, I've only got a couple of hours before my date, and I need to get ready. Thanks for the information."

Wisdom and Knowledge simply nodded before going back to their own realms.

Lazy was sleeping, so I decided to just leave her there.

Anger just snorted and stormed back into her own realm.

"R-Raven?"

I looked over at Timid who had mustered up enough courage to stop hiding behind Brave.

"Yes?" I tried to be gentle in my responses. Timid was really such a fragile emotion.

"W-what's gunna happen with you and Beast Boy tonight?" Timid asked.

"I really don't know. I guess we'll see won't we?" I replied, patting Timid on the shoulder.

"I-I guess so. M-m-m-ma-maybe y-y-you c-could g-g-give…." Timid stammered on and on.

Brave interrupted. "What Timid is trying to say is if you could give Beast Boy a kiss for her." She finished Timid's sentence, smiling at her friend.

I looked at Timid, who was blushing furiously at the moment. Wow, she really did like him.

I smiled at the embarrassed emotion. "If the mood strikes, I might just do that for you."

"R-really?"

"Yep"

"O-okay" Timid smiled before her and Brave went to their realms

Love came over and put her arm around my shoulder

"Raven, you and I both know that you like him, no matter how much you may deny it. So please, don't mess this up." Love said with a wink before disappearing into her realm.

I sighed._ "I know Love, so for our sake's, I'll try my best not to mess up."_ I thought as I found myself out of Nevermore and in my own room. I looked at my clock on the nightstand.

"6:50!! Oh, man! I'd better hurry…" I said to no one in particular as I rushed to my bathroom to jump in the shower….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I smiled as I looked ay myself in the mirror. I had chosen a white polo and khakis to wear for the night. Nothing too fancy, just enough to look nice. I had to admit it was nice to be out of uniform for once. Maybe, just maybe I can show Raven how I feel tonight.

I gave one final sigh as I pushed open my door. Robin was leaned against the hallway, also in casual clothes. I noticed his mask was off. He gave me a stern look.

"So, got a date tonight?"

I smiled a little at him and nonchalantly replied…

"Yea, Raven and I are going out tonight, why do you ask?''

Robin look at me and flatly stated

"You do know that if things don't work out, you two still have to work together."

I narrowed my eyes at his statement. He could really be a downer sometimes.

"Same goes for you and Star. Don't worry; I know what I'm getting into." I retorted coolly.

Robin smirked a little.

"Well, with that out of the way, we probably need to go wait for our dates." Robin said, nodding towards the living room.

I walked past him to the living room. He quickly followed after me.

As soon as Robin and I walked into the living room, we spotted Cyborg cooking dinner for himself, since the rest of us were going out. Cy looked up from his steak and grinned at my appearance. He immediately appeared behind me, making kissy faces.

"Ooo, does grass stain have a date tonight."

I narrowed my eyes at the remark, and was about to throw insults back when I heard someone say in a trademark monotone…

"It's not a date."

I turned around to find Raven standing at the entrance to the living room, hands on her hips.

My jaw dropped. I had always thought Raven was pretty, but I never thought about her being drop-dead gorgeous. She had on hip-hugger jeans, and a blood red halter top that complimented her eyes and hair. I think that she had a little bit of make-up on, but I wasn't for sure.

"Beast Boy?"

I'm pretty sure I was drooling at that point, so I shook my head to snap out of it to see Raven staring at me, with a slight smile on her face. My face flushed a deep red before smiling back.

"R-Raven, you look amazing."

Raven's P.O.V.

"R-Raven, you look amazing."

My breath caught in my throat. Did Beast Boy just say I looked amazing? I could tell he meant it and I felt my face heating up. I met his gaze and replied.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty nice yourself."

He walked over to me and offered his hand, smiling playfully.

"Milady, your chariot awaits."

I rolled my eyes at him before taking his hand and allowing him to escort me to the garage…

Robin's P.O.V.

I raised my eyebrow at the two as they left for the garage. I looked at Cyborg, who had an amused look on his face.

"How long do you give them until they come back through the door like me and Starfire this morning?"

Cyborg grinned at my remark, and shrugged his shoulders.

"12 o'clock, 2 at the latest."

I looked at my watch. 5 past 8, I began wondering where Starfire was until I heard a voice call out from the entrance to the room…

"Robin, are we ready to go to the dinner and movie?"

I turned around to see Starfire, who had dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a designer tee. She pulled it off well…

I smiled at my date. "Yea, we should get going. Our reservations are at 8:30."

I turned to Cyborg, who had returned to the grill, flipping his steak.

"You sure you can hold down the fort while we're gone?"

He rolled his human eye at me and said…

"The rest of the Titans gone for 4-6 hours, how will I survive?" He replied sarcastically, holding his hand to his forehead, enhancing the effect.

"Okay, we'll see you lat-"

I was interrupted by Starfire pulling me out of the room towards the garage, giggling the whole way down the hall…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I led Raven to the garage. She had a quizzical look on her face.

"Uh, we're not taking your moped are we?"

I smirked at her and hit the summon button on my new car. Cyborg and I had been working on it for the past month, and it finally was "tricked out" as he put it.

My 1999 BMW M3 rolled up beside her. I had bought it practically new, only 500 miles on the motor, from a car lot in Star City. The techno-violet paint sparkled in the fluorescent lighting in the garage.

I opened the door for Raven, who seemed a little surprised at the vehicle.

"When did you get this?" She asked, almost shocked that we weren't taking Mopey, as I called him.

"Almost a month ago. What can I say; I hear chicks' dig German engineering." I said as I shut the door behind her and got in the drivers seat.

I burned tires as we shot out of the garage, and over the bridge that connected Titans tower to Jump City. I saw her eyes widen as we hit the highway going at least 140.

"BEAST BOY!!! SLOW DOWN! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!"

Raven screamed at me. I just chuckled and slowed down the speed limit.

"Aww, you're no fun." I said playfully.

She just scowled at me before responding…

"I just don't want the news headlines to read… _"Titans arrested for doubling the speed limit." _

I smirked a little. She did have a sense of humor after all.

"That's no fair, Kid Flash can run at the speed of light and they don't pull him over…"

Raven laughed at my joke. Wait, she laughed?? YES! Finally, what I've been aiming for since the day I met her. I looked at her. God, her smile was beautiful. I swear it could light up a room.

"That's true, but we'll omit him from the rule…oooh, here's the exit!" Raven squealed as I cut across 3 lanes of traffic to get to the exit with the coffee shop…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's P.O.V.

"Next time, I drive." I told Beast Boy as I dragged myself out of the car. He was cute, but his driving scared me to death.

"Oh, come on Rae. I don't drive that bad!" Beast Boy said, exasperated.

"We'll get into this later." I said with a wink. "Right now I'm craving coffee."

I took Beast Boy's hand and led him inside. The coffee shop was a quaint little place with a few tables and a stage where bands occasionally play. It was a calm and relaxing night too. Not a cloud in sight, with a slight breeze blowing, which felt nice considering the hot weather. We waited at the counter, where a smiling old lady took our orders. Beast Boy ordered an Arabian blend, while I ended up getting a mocha. We went and sat at an outside table, waiting on our orders. I decided to break the silence.

"Beast Boy?"

He looked up at me with a sincere expression on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me out? I mean, I didn't ever think I was going to be asked out on a date."

Beast Boy shifted a little in his seat, and then looked back at me…

" Well, I thought that if I could get you out on a date, maybe I could show you how to have fun. You're always locked in that room of yours, for hours at a time."

I narrowed my eyes at him. For a second, I thought he was serious, but I could sense he was kidding around. Typical Beast Boy.

"Maybe that's my form of fun. If you don't like it, then I guess you can get over it." I said, sticking my nose up in the air.

"I figured you would answer that way." Beast Boy said as our drinks arrived. The old woman smiled at us and walked away, muttering something about young love.

"Come on, I'll show you what I do for fun…" I heard Beast Boy say as he tugged me towards the car, drinks in hand.

"Oh, alright." I said but ran ahead of him, grabbing the keys out of his pocket. "But I drive this time." I said, full of mischief…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

"Okay, make a left here, and STOP!!" I said to the dark haired empath as she skidded to a halt, right into a parking place.

I was breathing heavily. She said I was a bad driver? At least I didn't think I was in the Indy 500 when I got behind the wheel.

Raven unbuckled. "I have GOT to get one of these…"

"No, you don't. You drive dangerously enough in mine." I said with a grin as I opened her door, helping her out.

Raven looked around, not knowing where we were at

"Uh, Beast Boy, where exactly are we going?"

I just grinned at her, with a sparkle in my eye

"You'll see…"

We came up to a run down looking warehouse building. A tough looking guy sitting at the front of the door. This was a club that I'd found awhile back. The atmosphere was nice, and there was good music that played inside, sometimes by live artists.

Raven looked a little unsure.

"Beast Boy, are you sure you know what this place is."

I just smiled at her. "Yes, I'm positive. Follow me."

I led her up to the big, burly man standing outside of the door. He was at least 6'3'' in height, and about 250 pounds of solid muscle. He looked down at me and started laughing.

"Hey, BB!! Good to see ya again ol' buddy!" The bouncer shook my hand. Seth and I go awhile back. I helped him get the job actually.

"Hey Seth, how's work?"

"It's work man, how's the crime fighting going?''

"Fine."

Seth looked behind me at Raven, who seemed to be scared out of her mind.

Seth gave a smile to the gothic teen, and spoke up…

"Say, BB, who's your lady friend over here? She doesn't seem to say much…" Seth said with a chuckle.

I took Raven's hand in mine and brought her beside me.

"Raven, this is Seth. I helped him get the job here."

Seth held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Raven."

I had to hand it to him; Seth had really good manners when it came to friends of mine. Raven cautiously held out her hand.

"L-Likewise." Was all Raven said as Seth shook her hand.

Seth took the rope down for us.

"You two have fun in there…"

I looked back at him, a smile on my face.

"We will, don't worry."

As we went into the club, I threw my arm around Raven's shoulder.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Raven's P.O.V.

When I felt Beast Boy's arm go around my shoulder, I just leaned into him, thankful that we were inside. Seth really scared me at first, but he seemed like a really nice guy. I realized what I was doing, and I felt my face run hot.

"I guess not."

"Come on; let's get a table while we can. This place gets crowded around this time." He stated matter-of-factly as he led us to a table and sat down.

As soon as we took our seats, as if on cue, people started pouring in. Beast Boy and I sat there, talking as we watched the crowd reach capacity. He really was easy to talk to. As we sat there, sipping on drinks the various waiters brought around, we heard the sound system power up, as the D.J. announced to the audience…

"Are you ready to dance?"

The crowd roared in response. The D.J. nodded and continued.

"Then without further adieu, I present to you, Carlos Santana and Michelle Branch!"

The said artists walked up on stage. Michelle said a few words while Carlos hooked in his guitar to the various amps and pedals he used. The crowd roared as Santana went through some scales and chord progressions to warm his fingers up.

I smiled a little. I liked Santana's playing style. The mellow music really helped me relax. Beast Boy must have noticed my smiling, as he stood up from his seat and offered me his hand.

I put on my trademark deadpan face

"I don't dance." I told the changeling, my eyes boring into his.

He smiled at me. I think he knew that smile made him irresistible. Beast Boy grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Not even a little?"

"No. I'm not a good dancer."

Beast Boy stuck his lip out at me.

"Aww, come on Rae, just one song…"

He furthered the charade by turning into a small green puppy. It was beyond me on how his clothes changed with him, but they did.

I rolled my eyes. He really could be persuasive when he felt like it.

"Oh, okay. But just one. And if you ever do that again, I'm sending you for a swim." I told the green puppy.

Beast Boy morphed back into his normal self, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Great! Come on, I love this song…" He said as he pulled me to the dance floor…

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I led Raven out onto the dance floor right as Santana struck up an intro solo to a new song. Everyone was salsa dancing, so I took Raven by the waist and started salsa dancing with her.

Surprisingly, she didn't object, she even started dancing with me…

_Sometimes, I imagine the world without you…_

_But most times, I'm just so happy that I ever found you…_

_It's a complicated web, that you weave inside my head…_

_So much pleasure with such pain…_

_Hope we always, always stay the same…_

Raven and I were dancing very closely by now, swaying to the beat of the song. I looked into her eyes. She smiled back at me. Wow, I never got tired of looking into those eyes. I took the hand I was holding and spun her around, then pulling her closer than before we continued dancing…

Raven's P.O.V.

I laughed as he spun me around. Who knew dancing could be so much fun. Feeling intoxicated by the atmosphere and the way Beast Boy was dancing with me, I started dancing with him even closer than before, swaying my hips in the style that salsa dancing was done…

_I'm feeling the way, you cross my mind…_

_And you'll save me in the nick of time…_

_I'm riding the highs; I'm digging the lows…_

'_Cause at least I feel alive…_

_I've never faced, so many emotional days…_

_But my, life is good…_

_I'm feeling you…_

I threw my head back, my upper body going backwards as Beast Boy held me up, keeping me from falling. Coming back up, I threw my arms around his neck, and we continued dancing. He was a really good dancer. Who knew…?

_You go, and then I can finally breathe in…_

'_Cause baby I know, in the end, you're never leaving…_

_Well, we're rarely ever sane…_

_I drive you crazy, and you do the same…_

_But your fire fills my soul…_

_And it warms me up like no one knows…_

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I felt my self blush furiously as Raven threw her arms around around my neck. We continued dancing as we danced, I smiled at her.

"See, told you it would be fun."

She looked at me and pushed me away, laughing

"Just shut up and dance with me."

So I did, never loosing my grin as I held her waist, swaying to the beat…

_I'm feeling the way, you cross my mind…_

_And you'll save me in the nick of time…_

_I'm riding the highs; I'm digging the lows…_

'_Cause at least I feel alive…_

_I've never faced, so many emotional days…_

_But my, life is good…_

_I'm feeling you…_

_I'm feeling you…_

The crowd went crazy as Santana broke off into a guitar solo. Man, he could really play! At the end of the solo, I looked into her eyes again, but this time I saw something that wasn't there before…

Raven's P.O.V.

When Beast Boy looked into my eyes, I couldn't help but blush, partially because of the lack of space between us, but mostly because of the look in his eyes. I saw…genuine affection in them. I finally realized how much I did love him. I smiled at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Having fun?"

Beast Boy simply nodded, resting his forehead against mine, as we slowed our pace our match the song…

_I'm feeling the way, you cross my mind…_

_And you'll save me in the nick of time…_

I pressed up against him, and looked into his eyes. Those emerald eyes of his_… _that's all I saw before I closed my eyes…

_I'm riding the highs; I'm digging the lows…_

Our faces drew even closer, or lips only inches from touching…

'_Cause at least I feel alive…_

It felt like a shock ran through my body as our lips touched. "_Now that's what I call a spark"_ I found myself thinking as I melted into his kiss. Warmth spread throughout my body as I felt him draw away…

"Wow…" was all I could muster to say as or dancing picked up a pace again. Beast Boy, on the other hand, seemed speechless, and just smiled tenderly as we danced together

_I've never faced, so many emotional days…_

_I'm feeling you…_

_I'm feeling you…_

_I'm feeling you…_

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I was at a loss for words as I pulled away from Raven's kiss. Wow, I never thought I could feel this good. I smiled at her and we continued dancing…

_I'm feeling the way, that you cross my mind…_

_And the way, that you save me in the nick of time…_

_I'm feeling the way when you walk on by…_

_I feel mad…_

_I feel love…_

_I feel butterflies…_

Santana broke off into another solo, this one shorter than the last, as the song ended. The whole crowd erupted in applause when he stopped playing. I was too busy looking into Raven's eyes…

"Told you this would be fun."

Raven blushed furiously and replied

"For once, I agree with you…"

I smiled at her. God, she was beautiful. I all of a sudden realized how glad I was for asking her out…

"Sit down?" I offered a seat to her

She laughed, throwing her arms around my neck.

"No way are you getting off this easy. I'm having fun for once." Raven stated as she pulled me into the crowd of dancers…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's P.O.V.

"Ow, ow, ow," was all I could think to say as we walked out of the club. It was late, at least 1 or 2 in the morning when we decided to leave. My feet really hurt from dancing so much. Beast Boy seemed to be fine. Not much had changed in our relationship; it had only been 1 date. But I felt like there could be more here…

Beast Boy waved good-bye to Seth, who waved back as we got into the car. Beast Boy held the door for me. I was glad to oblige, as I was trying to get my shoes off as he shut the door. He got in driver's side, and we headed off to Titan's Tower.

Beast Boy broke the silence.

"So, what do you think of my way of fun?" He said, grinning at me as I rubbed my sore feet…

"I like it. My feet don't, but I do. We should go again sometime…"

"Yeah, we should." Beast Boy replied, putting his arm around me before continuing.

"Before we go back though, I think I should see what you do for fun."

I smiled at his response. It's good to know that he was willing to split the date themes with me. I don't think my feet could stand another night like this for at least 2 weeks.

"So, when are we gunna do this again?" Beast Boy asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

I laughed at the face he was making.

"How does next Friday sound to you?"

Beast Boy turned his attention back to the road as we went across the bridge to Titan's Tower.

"Sounds great!" Beast Boy replied as we parked the car. "Wait, what would we be doing?" He asked as we got out of the car.

"You'll see…" I winked at him as we entered the Tower. He took my hand in his as we walked to the living room. Just out-side of the living room, he stopped me from going in.

"I gotta know something…" Beast Boy said, taking my hands in his.

"What do you want now?" I asked him, smiling. His sarcasm was rubbing off on me.

"Well, I was wanting, to know…are we dat-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He seemed shocked at first, but then started kissing me back. That warm feeling started to creep up my body again as I pressed up against him. He started to fall backwards. Wait, what was happening? I didn't really care as I deepened the kiss. Unfortunately, I heard a whooshing sound as Beast Boy and I fell…

Cyborg's P.O.V.

I smirked at the sound of BB's car making its way back to the Tower. Robin and Starfire had returned at about 12. Robin told me about how Starfire had thought one of the monsters in the movie was real, and tried to "vanquish the vile creature." She succeeded, but only in catching fire to the theatre. It's a good thing Robin was a good talker, or we'd be out of a lot of money for the repairs. The clock read 1:45 as I heard the engine turn off. I looked over to Robin, who had fallen asleep on the other side of the couch. We had a little bet going. Raven and BB crash through the door, making out, I win 10 bucks. Beast Boy and Raven walk through the door, not showing any display of affection, Robin wins 10 bucks.

I shook Robin awake as I heard the front door close behind them.

"Yo, Robin, wake up dude! They're back!!" I whispered loudly in his ear as I shook him.

"Mmmm…..Nice doggy…. WAH!!!" Robin yelled as I threw him off the couch to wake him up. Robin looked pissed, and opened his mouth to say something. I shut him up by pointing to the door.

Robin smirked a little, rubbing his eyes.

"Collecting time?"

I smirked back at him

"For me that is."

"We'll see…" Robin said flatly as we watched the door intently, trying to see any signs of movement behind the door. A futile effort, as I didn't want to ruin the surprise by turning on my x-ray vision.

**WHOOSH !!**

Robin fell off the couch at the noise. I was startled, to say the least. I soon recovered as I saw what had fallen through the automatic door system.

I smiled at Robin, who was rubbing his head, grumbling about something.

"Robbie-poo…" I taunted him, using the much hated nick-name Kitten gave him awhile back.

"What, Cyborg?" Robin replied, looking a little miffed from the fall.

"Pay up." I simply said, pointing to the tangled mess of bodies on the floor.

Robin's eye twitched a little as he saw Raven on top of Beast Boy, kissing him ferociously.

"I'll go get my wallet…" Robin grumbled, stepping around the two as he headed to his room.

I simply laughed as I pulled out my camera. After all, when would I get another opportunity like this?

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of kissing Raven very deeply when I heard a camera flash. I pulled away from the dark-haired sorceress and looked at Cyborg, who was holding a camera, grinning like an idiot. Raven, oblivious to the event, stroked my cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" She said gently as she laid her head on my chest, not realizing that she was on top of me.

"Yea, but uh, Raven, I think we've got more pressing matters to deal with…" I trailed off, pointing to Cyborg, who was taking pictures at an inhuman pace.

Raven looked up at him, and realized what he was doing.

_Oh boy…_ I thought as Raven got off of me and started making her way towards Cyborg.

"What exactly are you doing?" Raven asked my robotic friend, her tone seething with anger.

"W-why…R-Raven….I-I was j-just going to….give this to you!" Cyborg exclaimed, handing the camera over to my girlfriend. Note to self, don't make Raven angry ever again!

"Exactly what I was thinking." Raven said, now much calmer. It was kind of eerie to see her so calm…

"Now, Rae…don't do anything stupid…" Cyborg continued, edging his way towards the door.

"I won't. And don't call me Rae." Raven said, picking Cyborg up with her powers.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I hope you can swim…"

"No, no, Raven, I'll rust…ARRGGH!" Cyborg yelled as he was thrown out of the tower by the empath's telekinesis.

I heard a splash as Robin walked into the room, wallet in hand.

"What did I miss?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Robin's P.O.V.

"Nothing." Raven stated, grabbing my hand. "I'm tired. Let's go" she said, dragging me out of the room.

I simply shrugged, sitting down on the couch and turning on the television. I let the mindless infomercials flood my brain until, minutes later, Cyborg walked in, covered in seaweed. I raised my eyebrow, something becoming quite common for me to do.

"What happened to you?" I asked

"Let's not talk about it…" Cyborg said, walking to the couch and sitting down.

THE END


End file.
